


Huit clos

by Azurill01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira, L'idée est un peu bateau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurill01/pseuds/Azurill01
Summary: Un super-vilain est venu semer la panique au collège Françoise Dupont. Il est parvenu à enfermer toute la classe de Marinette dans une pièce. TOUTE la classe...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une nouvelle histoire ! Et cette fois-ci... enfin, je vais pas tout vous dire ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

Au collège Françoise Dupont, les élèves adorent jouer au foot dans la cour de récréation. À tel point qu'une certaines compétition s'est installée entre eux. Leur implication dans le jeu va jusqu'à engendrer des catastrophes. La preuve, encore une fois ce matin, Kim avait mal visé les cages et le ballon avait filé dans la vitre d'une salle. C'était la quatrième fois que ce genre d'incident arrivait dans l'année et c'était le troisième causé par Kim.

Bien sûr, le jeune garçon avait reçu des heures de colles, mais c'était un dur à cuir, et le principal le punissait pour la forme, sachant pertinemment que cela n'empêcherait en rien le collégien de recommencer.

Le chef de l'établissement avait donc fait appelle, une fois de plus, à un vitrier qui avait rapidement fait le déplacement pour ramasser les morceaux brisés et changer la vitre cassée.

Et bien que, l'employé travaillait au milieu des enfants, cela n'empêchait en rien ces derniers d'être lancé à nouveau dans un match de foot haut en couleur.

C'était le début de l'après-midi et, en attendant la reprise des cours, c'était très souvent que des matchs étaient organisés.

Marinette et Alya se tenaient à l'écart. Le foot, ce n'était pas pour elles. Il n'y avait dans leur classe qu'Alix et Kim pour vouloir se défouler sur un terrain, et avoir envie de retourner dégoulinant de sueur en cours, pour rester toute l'après-midi ainsi.

Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre, et les deux jeunes filles avaient, comme la majorité des élèves, commencé à prendre le chemin de leur classe. Elles étaient en train de longer le préau quand un ballon vint percuter la vitre qui était à quelque mètre.

\- Attention ! Cria Alya en tirant son amie par la manche.

Les deux collégiennes firent trois pas en arrière pendant que des morceaux de verres se déversaient sur le sol.

À l'autre bout de la cours, elles purent entendre le vitrier rougir de rage.

\- Non, mais c'est pas bientôt finit oui ! Hurla-t-il aux enfants.

Les fautifs partirent se réfugier aux quatre coins du collège, la plupart en ricanant de leur bêtise.

\- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trainer ici… Souffla la métisse à la brune.

Marinette opina et les deux se pressèrent d'aller en classe.

Une fois arrivées dans la salle, Marinette et Alya s'assirent à leur place, tout en continuant la conversation qu'elles avaient dans le couloir. Il y avait une certaine agitation dans la classe, les élèves se détendaient en attendant que Mme Bustier arrive. Mais tous se turent quand, d'un coup, Kim rentra en grand fracas dans la pièce.

Ils le regardèrent, essoufflé, partir au fond de la salle. Alya leva un sourcil et partagea une œillade avec Marinette. Le garçon avait encore dû se mettre dans une panade pas possible.

L'arrivée de Kim ne retint pas bien longtemps l'attention de la classe, car des cris commencèrent à parvenir du couloir. Le groupe se jeta des regards entendeurs, et Kim resta cloitré au fond de la classe.

Maintenant que Marinette le regardait avec un peu plus de détail, elle pouvait lire l'air horrifié qui était dessiné sur son visage.

Elle voulu se lever pour aller lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en grand fracas, et des hoquets de surprises s'élevèrent.

Un homme, totalement transparent, fait en vitre, s'avança dans la classe. Son regard balaya le lieu avant de se poser sur Kim. Il arbora alors un sourire satisfait.

\- Alors ! Ça t'amuse de briser mes vitres ! Essaie donc de briser celle-ci !

Il claqua des doigts et les vitres de la classe devinrent aussi épaisses que le mur. Les collégiennes restèrent prostrées sous la surprise pendant que le super vilain rebroussait chemin.

Il rit à haute voix avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

\- Essaie de briser ces vitres ! Elles sont comme moi ! Incassable !

Pendant un instant, le silence s'installa parmi les enfants avant que, très vite, l'agitation ne monte. Max fut le premier à exposer la situation à voix haute.

\- Il semble que nous soyons coincés dans cette pièce aux vitres incassables. Statua-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

Dehors, le super vilain criait après les autres collégiens et Marinette sentit l'angoisse monter. Etrangement, dans la classe, personne ne paniquait. Les garçons s'étaient levés pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte, mais n'y étaient pas parvenu. Alors chacun avait repris sa place. Comme si le cours allait commencer. Comme si Mme Bustier allait franchir la porte dans quelque seconde pour leur rendre leur contrôle de la semaine passée.

Marinette restait prostrée à sa place, complètement perdue, épiant avec des regards furtifs ses camarades autour d'elle. Alya, qui s'était levée, revient vers son amie et passa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Et, souffle un peu Marinette ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ladybug va venir nous sortir de là !

Distraitement, la brune hocha la tête, en simple réponse.

Au premier rang, Chloé avait reprit place à son bureau et tentait en vain d'appeler son père. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucun réseau. Alya, en journaliste avertit, avait sortit son portable et essayait de se connecter à son blog, mais rien ne passait.

Alix fit exploser une bulle de chew-gum et Marinette sursauta.

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à publier, Ladybug ne saura jamais ce qu'il nous arrive. Dit-elle à Alya.

La reporter en herbe lui jeta un sourire en coin, et pointa un doigt vainqueur vers la sportive.

\- Elle savait où nous trouver contre Horrificator, et très souvent, elle est sur place bien avant moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont toujours au courant de tout.

Marinette écouta distraitement son amie. Les discussions avaient reprises dans la classe. Tout le monde était calme et attendait l'arrivée de Ladybug, mais la jeune fille se sentait tout sauf calme. Pour sur, Ladybug savait où ils se trouvaient puisqu'elle était coincée avec eux, dans cette pièce.

L'épaisseur des vitres concentrait la chaleur et la température commençait à monter dans la salle. Marinette avait l'impression que ces quatre murs allaient finir par la faire suffoquer et les voix de ses camarades créaient comme un bourdonnement dans le fond de son esprit.

Ladybug ne viendra pas. L'héroïne ne viendra pas.

\- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? Finit-elle par paniquer.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'arrêta instantanément et tous les regards surpris se tournèrent vers elle, tous lui renvoyaient la même question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda concernée Alya.

Marinette tenta de calmer son cœur et de reprendre son souffle avant de répondre.

-Et si, Ladybug ne venait pas ?

\- Elle viendra ! Lui assura Rose, assise deux rangs derrière elle.

\- On lui fait confiance ! Souffla plus timidement Juleka.

\- Elle nous a tous, toujours sauvé, elle le refera même si on n'a aucun moyen de lui communiquer. Dit posément Yvan en prenant Mylène par les épaules.

Marinette se passa une main sur le visage.

En dehors de la classe, on entendait quelques cris d'élèves dans les couloirs. Visiblement, l'Incassable n'avait pas quitté le collège et attendait lui aussi, que les super héros viennent le chercher ici.

Autour d'elle, c'était comme si la vie reprenait. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas coincés dans ce lieu clos. Comme si Ladybug allait arriver pour les sauver. Mais Marinette le savait très bien, Ladybug ne viendrait pas, parce que, Ladybug c'est elle, et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se transformer ici, sans être vu.

Il lui fallait impérativement sortir de là.

La collégienne se leva d'un pas ferme et s'avança vers la porte de la classe. Elle jaugea l'objet. La brune posa doucement sa main sur la poignée avant de tenter brusquement de la forcer.

Chloé la regarda faire d'un air hautain.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, commença-t-elle en exagérant les syllabes, tu te fatigues pour…

Sa voix resta en suspend quand la collégienne força avec un peu plus de détermination la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Chloé laissa un soupir dédaigneux lui échapper et repartit à sa manucure.

Marinette se laissa glisser devant la porte. Elle sentit quelques regards interrogateurs et concernés glisser sur elle. Même les yeux examinateurs d'Adrien. Néanmoins, personne ne fit aucun geste envers elle. Chacun avait sa propre réaction dans une telle situation. La sienne restait plus complexe que la leur.

Il y avait un dilemme en face d'elle. La jeune collégienne ramena un peu plus près de sa poitrine ses jambes.

Oui, Ladybug était au courant de la situation. Oui, elle pourrait agir. Marinette, ici, n'était d'aucune aide. La brune leva la tête et fixa le plafond. Comment faire ? Dévoiler son identité à tous ? Ce qu'elle avait cherché à garder secret depuis le début ? Tous ses efforts voleraient en éclats d'un seul coup.

Lascivement, la collégienne passa une main pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Les vitres, qui avaient doublé d'épaisseur, concentraient la lumière du soleil dans la pièce et la température commençait à devenir insupportable. Elle se sentait suée dans son simple T-shirt. Même Kim avait retiré son indémodable sweat.

Son cœur ne se calmait pas et elle avait peur que les larmes finissent par ne plus lui résister.

De nouveau son regard balaya ses camarades. Ils essayaient de rester calmes, mais elle les voyait, ces détails qui ne trompaient pas. Les bras d'Yvan qui se resserraient atour de Mylène ; le visage de Nathanaël tomber plus bas sur sa feuille ; Rose prendre la main de Juleka dans la sienne ; Sabrina et Chloé s'asseoir un peu plus proche l'une de l'autre.

Mis à part la voix d'Alya qui tremblait pendant qu'elle filmait, tous les autres étaient redevenus silencieux. Personne ne disait rien, parce que personne ne voulait céder à la panique, mais depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ici, l'arrivée de Ladybug était de plus en plus attendue. Tous commençaient à être fatigués et sous cette chaleur leurs cerveaux bouillaient dans leurs têtes.

Marinette avala son peu de salive pour humidifier sa gorge qui devenait sèche. Les gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Les yeux demi-clos, elle remit en place une mèche de sa franche qui tombait sur son visage.

Nino s'éventait avec sa casquette, à côté de lui Adrien était avachit à sa place et fixait le plafond.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment. La chaleur était écrasante, c'était insupportable. Dehors, les cris des passants et de l'akumatisé résonnaient. Elle pouvait les entendre et s'en était trop.

Elle observa ses mains vides. Ces mains qui pouvaient changer les choses. Une super héroïne ne devait pas attendre que la solution lui tombe du ciel, elle devait agir.

Cette fois-ci, Marinette se releva et serra les poings. Une dernière fois, elle se saisit de la poignée de la porte et força dessus avec rage. Tous ses camarades posèrent leur regard sur elle.

\- Mari, on t'a dit que ce n'était pas… Tenta Alya.

Elle coupa court quand, cette fois-ci, la brune donna un coup de pied à la porte. Tous furent surpris de la colère qu'exprimait Marinette. La brune réitéra son geste avant de faire trois pas en arrière. Elle fixa avec une rage farouche la porte qui lui barrait le passage. Cette satanée porte qui la retenait ici.

La jeune héroïne sentit des gouttes perler sur son visage et elle ne sut pas si c'était la sueur ou des larmes de frustration. Ses poings étaient crispés le long de son corps, sa mâchoire était serrée. Elle aurait aimé crier pour laisser s'échapper toute sa colère. Un simple secret d'identité ne valait pas la vie de ses camarades. Rien ne vaut la vie de ses amis.

Elle tourna la tête et balaya une dernière fois sa classe. Ils la fixaient tous, comme-ci ils attendaient qu'elle s'explique sur son comportement. Elle s'essuya le visage avec le dos de sa main et souffla un bon coup.

Lentement, son visage s'abaissa à sa sacoche. Le petit sac était toujours avec elle, toujours bien contre elle.

Cette fois-ci, sa décision était prise. D'un geste habile, elle ouvrit son sac. De l'intérieur Tikki lui sourit, confiante. L'être magique lui assura qu'elle était en train de faire le bon choix.

La brune hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Souffla-t-elle pour se donner un peu plus de courage.

Son regard se retourna sur la porte et elle reprit ensuite d'une voix plus forte.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Toute la classe fut attirée par ses paroles, un certain blond plus que les autres, mais personne ne broncha.

Dans un éclair rouge, Ladybug prit la place de Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les élèves arrêtèrent instantanément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Alya stoppa même de filmer.

Ladybug ne se tourna pas vers eux, mais continua de fixer la porte. C'était le problème pour sortir d'ici et sa force ne lui suffirait pas. Elle devait impérativement faire appelle à son Lucky Charm.

La jeune héroïne décrocha le yo-yo qu'elle avait à la taille et le jeta en l'air, tout en prononçant les paroles magiques.

\- Lucky Charm !

La magie la traversa pour se concentrer en une masse informe rouge, qui finit par retomber dans ses mains, sous la forme d'un pied de biche.

Ce qu'elle devait faire était, pour une fois, évident.

L'objet dans ses mains clignota, la porte devant elle clignota, mais une chose sur le côté clignota également. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur Adrien. Le blond, les joues rouges, fut surpris par l'intensité des prunelles de Ladybug et se recula un peu plus sur son siège.

Le regard de l'héroïne se durcit. Pourquoi Adrien ? Pourquoi pas Yvan, ou même Kim, qui aurait beaucoup plus de force ?

Elle ne devait pas s'encombrer de tels détails. Il fallait faire vite.

\- Adrien, vient m'aider !

Si on avait dit un jour à Marinette, qu'elle parlerait au garçon pour qui elle a un sévère crush, sans bégayer et pour lui donner un ordre de surcroit, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Adrien se redressa sur sa place.

\- Oui, balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

Il se leva et partit rejoindre la jeune héroïne. Cette dernière cala le pied de biche dans la fente de la porte avant de se tourner vers son camarade.

\- À trois, on va tous les deux faire voler la porte.

Marinette n'en revenait pas, elle-même, du calme et de l'aisance avec lesquels elle parvenait à lui parler. Était-ce vraiment le costume qui lui donnait autant d'assurance ?

Elle compta jusqu'à trois, avant qu'ils ne forcent sur la barre en fer. Leurs gestes furent parfaitement synchronisés et pendant un moment, Ladybug aurait cru travailler avec Chat Noir.

La porte ne leur résista pas longtemps et elle finit par voler en éclat. Les deux jeunes se mirent sur le côté, pour ne pas se prendre l'objet, et Adrien réceptionna la brune entre ses bras.

Bien vite, le blond retira ses mains des épaules de sa partenaire et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ladybug ne lui prêta même pas attention et vint se mettre devant le passage qui aurait dû être dégagé à présent. Seulement, devant elle, se présentait une autre vitre. Aussi épaisse qu'un mur de glace.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter, souffla-t-elle.

Elle passa une main sur ce mur et toisa le pied de biche qui était sur le sol. La brune hocha la tête. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le briser.

Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait rien dit, ni n'était intervenu, mais devant l'air incertain que prenait maintenant la jeune héroïne, et l'air lourd qui commençait à peser dans la salle, les élèves se sentirent obligés de dire quelque chose.

\- Tu vas trouver une solution ! Intervint Nino.

Ladybug se tourna vers eux. Tour à tour, elle partagea un regard avec chacun de ses camarades. C'était étrange, cette confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient pour elle. La brune n'osa pas prononcer ses incertitudes à voix haute, mais Alya put le lire dans ses yeux.

La métisse s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ladybug est une héroïne formidable, mais Marinette est ma meilleure amie, et j'ai totalement confiance en elle pour nous sortir d'ici ! Lui affirma la jeune fille.

Derrière elle, ses camarades acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. Timidement, Marinette leur répondit par un sourire.

\- On sait que tu peux nous sortir de là ! Affirma Mylène.

\- On peut t'aider ensemble à trouver une solution ? Proposa Max.

Cette remarque fit réfléchir Ladybug, avant que l'évidence se présente à elle.

\- Ensemble. C'est ça ! Chat Noir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La rouge s'assit sur une marche et saisit son yoyo. Avec automatisme, elle utilisa les raccourcis qui lui permettaient d'obtenir une communication avec son partenaire.

Les curieux se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

Le silence se fit quand l'objet sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Elle réitéra son geste.

\- Aller chaton, répond. Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Adrien était à l'écart de l'agitation qui s'était crée. Il tentait de digérer l'info qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Quand toute la classe s'était retrouvée enfermée dans la salle, il pensait attendre, comme les autres, que Ladybug vienne les sortir d'ici. Alors il s'était fait discret, tentant d'avoir un comportement qui ne montrait en rien, qu'il était totalement paniqué à l'idée d'être bloqué ici et de ne pas pouvoir partir aider sa Lady à combattre l'Akuma.

Avachit sur son bureau, il avait observé d'un œil concerné Marinette se lever, pour faire face à la porte. La jeune fille était d'ordinaire calme et savait gérer sa colère, mais ici, elle s'était montrée impulsive. La chaleur lui était certainement montée à la tête, lui aussi était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour prier silencieusement que la jeune héroïne en rouge vienne rapidement les chercher, quand le coup de pied de Marinette dans la porte l'avait fait se redresser.

Son monde avait alors basculé. Devant ses yeux, une éventualité à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé s'était produite.

Marinette était Ladybug. Ladybug était Marinette. Sa partenaire était depuis tout ce temps sa camarade de classe. Celle qui était assise juste derrière lui, tous les jours. Celle dont il avait tant voulut connaitre l'identité.

Un cri de Mylène mit soudain tout le monde sur ses gardes. La collégienne pointa la grille d'aération qui était au fond de la classe. Une grosse fumée noire s'en échappait et venait s'écraser sur le plafond.

Une partie du collège était en train de prendre feu et la fumée avait gagné du terrain jusqu'ici.

En plus de faire face à la chaleur, ils allaient devoir lutter contre de la fumée. À partir de maintenant le temps leur était compté.

Ladybug se leva d'un pas conquérant. Une nouvelle fois, elle analysa la situation.

\- Kim, ton sweat, s'il-te-plait. Demanda-t-elle fermement.

Le sportif hocha vivement la tête et tendit le vêtement à la super héroïne. Il ne la questionna même pas. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait protégé contre Animan, il obéit docilement.

Ladybug monta sur une chaise et boucha le tube avec le tissu. À présent, la fumée ne pénétrait dans la salle que par un fin filet.

La rouge revint ensuite prendre place vers la porte et tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler Chat. Les élèves avaient pris place sur les bancs des premiers rangs. Plus prêt de Ladybug, ils se sentaient plus en sécurité.

La brune faisait les cents pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son partenaire et c'était un gros problème.

\- Ladybug ? Osa Nino. Tout va bien ?

La brune lui répondit en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle. Je pensais nous sortir de là…

Elle passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer sa sueur, avant de reprendre.

\- Mais seule, je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai besoin de Chat Noir ! Finit-elle par avouer. J'ai besoin de lui et je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

Elle voulu paraitre forte, mais sa voix craquait avec l'émotion.

Jamais, elle n'avait eu autant envie que son partenaire soit avec elle, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Qu'elle trouverait une solution.

Adrien regardait sa camarade, le visage tendu. Il devenait de plus en plus hésitant quand à la décision qui se présentait à lui.

Ladybug finit par se poser contre le bureau de leur professeur. Elle devait se calmer, pour rassurer ses camarades.

La chaleur était en train de lui monter à la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pensant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

La seule chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut Adrien, qui continuait à clignoter en rouge et noir. La jeune héroïne en fut surprise.

Le blond, devant le regard appuyé Ladybug, sourit maladroitement. Heureusement pour lui, la brune repartit rapidement sur son gadget.

C'était surement la chaleur qui lui faisait croire qu'elle avait encore besoin d'Adrien. Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de joindre son partenaire et au bip du téléphone se joignit le premier bip de son miraculous.

Ladybug fixa le sol. Maintenant, elle sentait qu'il allait être de plus en plus difficile pour elle de rester calme.

Marinette ne voulait pas céder à la panique, mais la fumée prenait le dessus sur le sweat de Kim, tout le monde attendait impatiemment qu'elle fasse la moindre action et Adrien ne cessait de clignoter.

Sa frustration finit par prendre le dessus et elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains en lâchant un râle.

\- Tu peux le faire. Déclara la voix douce de Rose.

Ladybug releva son visage vers sa camarade et la regarda tristement.

\- J'ai, je... je ne vois que cataclysme pour briser ce mur, mais Chat est injoignable !

Dans le coin de son champ de vision, elle continua de voir son camarade blond.

\- Et Adrien ne cesse de clignoter ! Finit-elle par lâcher, exacerbée.

Le jeune Agreste se redressa sur sa place et avala sa salive de travers. Tous les yeux de ses camarades étaient posés sur lui à cet instant.

\- Clignoter ? Souffla Nathanaël en soulevant une mèche de cheveux.

La jeune héroïne se décolla du bureau. Elle commença à faire les 100 pas, tout en expliquant à ses camarades le fonctionnement de son Lucky Charm. Après tout, ils savaient déjà qu'elle était Ladybug, alors leur donner des informations en plus sur ses pouvoirs n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Et là, termina-t-elle, Adrien clignote encore, comme si je ne l'avais pas « utilisé ».

Le jeune Agreste était en proie à un choix difficile, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il voyait son équipière se tordre l'esprit pour trouver une solution et il culpabilisait de plus en plus. Elle avait clairement besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas, ne pas agir. Un héro se devait d'agir.

Adrien se leva de sa place et s'avança vers sa partenaire.

La brune était toujours en train de faire des vas et vient devant le bureau. Elle mordillait son doigt et faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, si bien, qu'elle fut surprise quand deux mains vinrent fermement se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je sais quoi faire. Lui sourit Adrien.

Ladybug lui jeta un regard complètement incrédule. Comment ça, il savait quoi faire ? Pour une fois, elle trouvait la remarque d'Adrien complètement stupide. Ne comprenait-il pas la situation de crise dans laquelle ils étaient ? Il n'y avait que Chat pour les sortir d'ici. Seul cataclysme pouvait briser cette vitre. Et bien qu'elle soit convaincue qu'Adrien était un garçon extraordinaire, intelligent, fort, etc. C'était à Chat qu'elle voulait avoir à faire. Elle voulu lui dire toute son incompréhension, mais il la coupa avant même qu'elle ne commence à parler.

\- Tout va s'arranger, ma Lady. Souffla-t-il.

Ladybug stoppa tout mouvement. Il y avait, à sa connaissance, qu'un seul félin qui la surnommait ainsi. Elle resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés devant Adrien, qui lui jeta un sourire en coin. Un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de Chat Noir.

Lentement, il se décolla d'elle et plaça son poing gauche devant son torse. La brune eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la bague à son annulaire.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Ses paroles lui firent retenir son souffle. Elle ne quitta pas ses yeux verts. D'abord ceux d'Adrien, puis après un éclair, ceux de Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura au final 5 chapitres, (donc on est déjà au deuxième). Ils ne seront pas long, comme celui-ci, ce qui me permettra de poster plus régulièrement !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug était surprise, mais ne bougea pas pour autant de sa place. Elle entendit clairement le téléphone d'Alya tomber par terre, mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ! S'indigna la journaliste en herbe.

Nino la fit taire en posant une main sur son épaule et la classe resta silencieuse.

Il est clair que toute la classe avait la même réaction que la jeune journaliste, d'ailleurs on pouvait entendre Chloé ruminer dans son coin.

De savoir que, l'un des super héros qui sauvait Paris, était une de leur camarde, était quelque chose, mais que les deux soient dans leur classe. Cela relevait de l'impossible, et pourtant il en avait la preuve maintenant.

Chat dépassa Ladybug pour s'avancer jusqu'à la porte. La jeune héroïne continua de fixer l'emplacement où il se tenait avant. Elle l'entendit utiliser cataclysme. Elle entendit le verre céder et se répandre en mille morceaux sur le sol, mais elle ne se déplaça pas pour autant.

\- Ma La…, hem Ladybug, se reprit Chat Noir en venant à sa hauteur. Il faut faire évacuer tout le monde.

La brune fit volte face.

Ses yeux verts étaient sérieux et la fixaient intensément. La réalité de la situation lui revint quand, elle entendit Alix et Max tousser dans le fond de la salle. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Elle aurait le temps de discuter de tout ça avec Chat Noir plus tard. Pour le moment, ils devaient faire évacuer leurs camarades et partir combattre l'akuma.

\- Aller, tous dehors ! Cria-t-elle en faisant des gestes vers la sortie.

La jeune héroïne guetta à la porte tandis que ses camarades se faufilaient sous le préau.

\- Faites attention ! Leur lancèrent Nino et Alya avant de partir à la suite des autres.

Marinette leur jeta un sourire rassuré. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son équipier, avant de sortir de la classe, pour partir dans la direction opposée.

La brune suivit son partenaire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur ses camarades, qui parvenaient à l'escalier de secours de l'étage et sortaient du bâtiment.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête, les savoir hors de danger. Si bien, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la direction que lui faisait prendre le félin. Quand il la fit se stopper, Ladybug se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il parle. Sans un mot, il l'invita à s'asseoir derrière le muret qui les séparait du reste de la cours.

C'est à ce moment que la magie la quitta et que, Ladybug laissa place à Marinette. Elle se sentit soudain devenir vulnérable. Avec tout ça, elle en avait complètement oublié les bips incessants de son miraculous.

\- Marinette… La voix plaintive de Tikki monta jusqu'à elle. Un cookie s'il-te-plait !

La brune fouilla maladroitement dans son sac pour en sortir le précieux gâteau.

\- Oui, voilà ! Désolé Tikki.

La rouge se posa sur les jambes de sa protégée et se mit à dévorer son repas.

Le blond en profita pour prendre place à côté d'elle. Lui aussi avait lâché sa transformation. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient tous les deux en forme pour arrêter leur adversaire.

\- Adrien, fromage !

Le kwami noir tendit une de ses pattes au jeune garçon. Adrien avait l'habitude de l'impolitesse de son kwami, il passa outre et donna un morceau de camembert à l'être magique.

Marinette le regarda faire, intrigué par ce nouveau kwami. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un autre.

Les deux êtres magiques commencèrent à entamer la conversation entre eux, tout en mangeant tranquillement leur encas. Ce n'était pas comme-ci, un akuma continuait de semer la pagaille dans le collège et qu'une grande fumée noire s'échappait maintenant par le toit de l'établissement.

Marinette profitait de cette pause improviser pour dévisager son voisin. Des milliards de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais aucune n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait depuis le début, suivit les conseils de Tikki. Ne pas dévoiler son identité, ne pas connaître celle de son équipier. Ce n'est pas pour autant, qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, de qui pouvait être le garçon sous le masque de Chat Noir. Maintenant qu'elle savait, et que ce n'était pas un « inconnu », elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire cette information.

Adrien pouvait sentir le regard insistant de la jeune fille sur lui. Il finit par tourner la tête vers elle et lui lança un sourire tordu. Marinette détourna vivement le regard. Elle savait que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle le fixait, mais son cerveau avait tellement de mal à se faire à l'idée que son partenaire n'était autre qu'Adrien Agreste.

\- Des cookies, c'est bien ça ?

La brune sursauta quand la voix du blond parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle hocha la tête en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

La situation était gênante, mais elle comprenait parfaitement Adrien. Il cherchait simplement à rendre le silence moins lourd. Après tout, entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, ce genre de situation n'aurait jamais rien eut de gênant.

Marinette jeta un sourire à son partenaire avant de continuer la « conversation ».

\- Il raffole de camembert ?

Adrien laissa un rire lui échapper.

\- Oui ! Répondit-il. J'aurai préféré que ce soit des cookies, comme le tien ! À cause de lui, j'ai toujours une odeur de fromage qui me colle à la peau.

Marinette porta sa main devant sa bouche et sourit. Les choses ne devaient pas changer. Chat Noir, restait Chat Noir. C'était son équipier, celui qui la faisait rire, celui en qui elle avait totalement confiance.

Les deux adolescents se dévisageaient, comme si ils découvraient l'autre sous un nouveau jour. Leur discussion silencieuse resta de courte durée, quand Tikki les rappela à l'ordre.

\- C'est bon Marinette. Il est temps d'y retourner !

Les supers-héros se jetèrent un regard d'entendement et se levèrent de leur place.

\- Tikki / Plagg, transformes-moi !

De nouveau dans leur costume, leurs habitudes revinrent rapidement. Très vite, ils partirent à l'assaut de leur adversaire.

Celui qui se faisait appeler l'Incassable était dans la cours. Il avait bloqué une grande partie des issues et des classes avec des vitres aussi épaisses que des murs. En ce moment même, il s'amusait à coincer un collégien entre deux pans de plexi-glace.

\- Je préfère les glaces qui se mangent ! D'ailleurs mon parfum favori c'est la vanille ! Lâcha le félin en réalisant une pirouette pour attirer l'attention de leur adversaire.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, enfin vous vous montrez ! Mais vous ne parviendrez pas à me briser ! Soutint le super vilain.

\- Oh moi, la seule chose que je brise, ce sont les cœurs ! Rit Chat Noir en portant un regard espiègle à la rouge.

\- Et moi, la chose que je vais briser c'est ton joli minois, si tu ne viens pas m'aider immédiatement ! Lui répondit sévère la jeune héroïne.

\- J'arrive ! Balbutia le félin.

Dans une synchronisation travaillée, ils prirent chacun un côté de leur adversaire. Néanmoins, l'homme arrivait à les contrer en faisait apparaitre et disparaître des vitres sur leur passage.

Ladybug avait beau écraser ses poings contre les glaces, cela avait pour seul effet de lui faire mal aux mains.

Chat avait un peu moins de chance et, la plupart du temps, il se prenait les vitres de plein fouet. Ladybug tentait de retenir son rire. Le comportement félin de son équipier lui faisait horriblement penser à une vidéo qu'elle avait vue sur internet.

Aussi amusantes qu'étaient ces scènes , l'héroïne culpabilisait de faire ainsi souffrir son équipier. Le chaton lâchait de petits gémissements à chaque fois qu'il percutait les vitres et lui adressait en prime de grands yeux ronds suppliants. Il était clair, qu'une fois de plus, ils devraient avoir recours à leur pouvoir pour se sortir de cette situation.

Marinette observa son environnement avant de lancer son yo-yo en l'air.

\- Lucky Charm.

Pour la deuxième fois, en même pas une heure, un nouvel objet apparaissait dans ses mains.

\- Un élastique. Murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

Son équipier se réceptionna à l'autre bout de la cours et prit le temps de l'appeler.

\- Ma Lady, ce n'est pas le moment de se refaire la coiffure !

La rouge n'y prêta pas attention car déjà, les objets autour d'elle lui indiquaient la démarche à suivre.

\- Chat, j'ai besoins de toi ! Appela-t-elle pendant qu'elle se mettait en mouvement.

\- Je suis toujours à ton service, ma Lady ! Ronronna le félin en se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Je veux que tu détruises le panier de basket de la cours.

\- C'est comme-ci c'était fait !

Le Chat partit à l'autre bout de la cours, pendant que la Coccinelle gardait l'attention de l'Incassable.

\- Cataclysme !

L'énergie noire se concentra dans la paume de sa main, avant qu'elle ne vienne détruire le pilier du poteau de basket. Le panier tomba au sol et roula tranquillement jusqu'aux pieds de Ladybug.

À partir ce moment, les rôles s'inversèrent. Ce fut Chat Noir qui attira l'attention de leur adversaire pendant que Ladybug préparait leur attaque.

Etirant l'élastique sur le panier de basket, elle fabriqua un lance-pierre de fortune. Fière de sa création, la jeune fille ramassa des cailloux sur le sol, avant de repartir à son tour à la charge.

La voyant arriver l'Incassable se tourna vers elle.

\- Ladybug, c'est futile, tu ne me briseras pas !

Le super-vilain avait claquer des doigt et une nouvelle vitre faisait maintenant barrage entre lui et la jeune héroïne.

\- Tu oublies que je ne suis pas seule, sourit-elle à son adversaire.

Chat était maintenant à ses côtés. Joignant ses mains, il lui fit la courte échelle afin de la propulser en l'air. Dans une élégante pirouette, Ladybug survola son obstacle.

Armant son lance-pierre, elle visa d'un geste habile l'Incassable. Le caillou vint précisément le percuter entre les deux yeux, créant une fissure sur son visage.

Le super-vilain porta ses deux mains à son front, poussa un grognement et recula sous le choc. Il était entièrement transparent et n'avait aucun accessoire sur lui, si ce n'est pour le casque de travail blanc, qu'il portait sur la tête. Ladybug n'eut donc qu'à se saisir tranquillement de l'objet pour le détruire.

Capturant l'akuma, elle le purifia avec son yoyo pour ne laisser repartir qu'un papillon blanc.

\- Bye, bye petit papillon, sourit-elle.

Ladybug jeta son Lucky Charm en l'air. La magie se répandit autour d'elle et remit en état le collège. Les vitres redevinrent d'une épaisseur normale, le feu qui avait commencé fut éteint et les dégâts qu'il avait causé, réparés.

\- Ma Lady, il faut rejoindre les autres maintenant !

Pendant un moment, la phrase de son équipier lui rappela tous les problèmes qu'elle avait laissés un moment de côté. Chat connaissait son identité, elle connaissait la sienne, et leur classe entière était au courant.

Ils devaient à présent aller affronter leur regard.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent le lieu de bataille pour rejoindre leur classe, à l'extérieur du collège. Mme Bustier devait certainement faire un appel, pour vérifier s'ils étaient tous là, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être absent.

Marinette courait derrière Adrien, quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur de leur professeur. Il y avait énormément d'agitation dans la rue. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés devant le collège et à eux, c'étaient ajoutés les pompiers, les policiers, les journalistes et les passants curieux.

\- Adrien, Marinette. Les salua Mme Bustier. Vous êtes là !

La jeune femme posa une main sur son cœur, soulagée de voir qu'aucun de ses élèves n'étaient absents.

-Très bien ! Reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte afin d'attirer l'attention de la classe au milieu du brouhaha de la foule. Il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas faire cours dans ces conditions. Je vous laisse donc retourner chez vous, pour cette après-midi.

Des exclamations joyeuses s'élevèrent au milieu de la classe. C'était toujours bon à prendre une après-midi de cours en moins.

\- Soyez prudent sur le chemin du retour ! Leur cria comme dernier avertissement le professeur, avant de rejoindre le reste du corps enseignant près du principal.

Marinette et Adrien étaient restés légèrement à l'écart du groupe classe. Il était clair qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même envie : partir se réfugier chez eux pour éviter leurs camarades.

Ils échangèrent une œillade.

\- On se voit demain ! Balbutia Marinette.

Puis sans demander son reste, la collégienne laissa là son partenaire et partit se perdre dans la foule. Elle crut entendre Alya l'appeler, mais passa outre et fila directement à la boulangerie familiale.

Adrien resta un instant sur place, le temps que Marinette disparaisse de sa vue, avant de lui aussi se mettre en mouvement. D'ordinaire, il y avait le gorille pour le ramener à la maison, mais cette fois-ci, il partit rapidement se glisser dans une bouche de métro, sans même laisser le temps à Nino de venir lui parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Ce soir là, Marinette resta calfeutrée dans sa chambre. Son téléphone sonna bien une centaine de fois, mais elle ne préféra pas le regarder. Eteignant son ordinateur et rangeant son portable dans un tiroir, elle resta loin de tout écran. Lorsque la nuit tomba, la jeune fille trouva étrange que le devant de la boulangerie ne se remplisse pas de journaliste et fans en furie. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà occupés devant la maison Agreste ?

La collégienne se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissa sous sa couette. Il était clair qu'elle n'irait pas patrouiller ce soir, elle n'avait pas l'esprit à faire ses devoirs, ni même à coudre. Allongée dans son lit, elle fixait d'un air perdu le plafond.

Assise sur le bureau, Tikki l'observait. Chacune des Ladybug qu'elle avait connue, avait dévoilé leur identité dans des circonstances différentes. Certaines avaient été heureuses, d'autres déçues, pour certaines cela avait été une véritable épreuve.

L'être magique savait qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas les mots juste pour rassurer Marinette, mais elle voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle était là, et que tout irait bien. Car si il y a une chose que Tikki savait, c'était que peut importe les circonstances, toutes ses Ladybug avaient finit par s'en sortir.

La rouge virevolta jusqu'à sa protégée et vint se coller contre sa joue.

-Tu as prit la bonne décision. La rassura-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'espère vraiment. Lui murmura Marinette.

Dans le noir de sa chambre, la brune attendit que le sommeil vienne la gagner. Ses pensées ne cessaient d'imaginer ce à quoi allait ressembler la journée de demain.

Adrien était chez lui. Il avait mangé seul, dans le grand salon, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il hésitait beaucoup à envoyer un message à Marinette. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme ça, dans de telles conditions, qu'il s'attendait à découvrir l'identité de sa Lady, et elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas non plus.

Ce soir là, il n'alla pas flâner sur le Ladyblog et éteignit son portable, sans même répondre aux nombreux messages qu'il avait reçu.

C'est la boule au ventre qu'il partit se coucher. Si Paris venait à apprendre qu'il était Chat Noir, le devant de sa maison se remplirait en quelques minutes de groupies et journalistes en folie et, il pouvait être sûr que, son père veillerait à ce qu'il ne voit plus la lumière du jour jusqu'à ses 18 ans.

Plagg ne dit rien pour le réconforter, néanmoins, le kwami resta contre lui toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Rien que pour cette présence rassurante, Adrien lui en était reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, c'est avec beaucoup de méfiance que Marinette sortit de son immeuble. Elle était déjà en retard, mais ça lui était bien égal.

Ce matin, elle n'avait pas osé rallumer son téléphone, ni regarder la télé. Elle avait évité ses parents le plus possible et, ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché désespérément à la voir.

Elle avait enfiler une veste à capuche qui, elle l'espérait, la camouflerait un maximum.

Avec la plus grande prudence, elle traversa la rue pour se rendre au collège. Elle repositionna la capuche sur sa tête et serra ses mains sur sa sacoche. C'était rassurant de savoir Tikki tout près d'elle.

Les élèves dans la cours ne la regardèrent même pas passer. La jeune fille trouvait la situation de plus en plus étrange. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour lui sauter dessus et l'asséner de questions ?

Elle continua néanmoins à longer les murs pour se rendre dans sa classe. À chacun de ses pas, elle sentait l'angoisse monter. Elle était à l'affut du moindre bruit et la moindre ombre. Il allait lui falloir affronter le regard et les questions de ses camarades…

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et percuta quelqu'un.

La brune passa une main sur son bassin ankylosé, avant qu'une voix lui fasse lever le visage.

\- Je… Je suis désolé ! Rien de cassé ?

Sa capuche était tombée et avait dévoilé son identité au jeune garçon devant elle.

Adrien Agreste était tout paniqué. Il lui tendait fébrilement une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je vais bien, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle hésita un moment, pour finir par tendre sa main à son tour. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, les adolescents s'observèrent du coin de l'œil. Aucun n'osa parler.

\- On devrait y aller, finit par souffler Marinette.

Le blond acquiesça vivement et la suivit dans le couloir.

Marinette marchait devant, le cou rentré dans les épaules. Elle jeta de très rapides coups d'œil dans son dos.

Adrien la suivait, silencieusement. Il jouait avec ses doigts et ne cessait de regarder autour d'eux.

L'air était lourd, la situation bizarre et inconfortable, mais personne ne dit rien.

Lorsqu'ils finirent enfin par arriver devant la porte de la classe, Marinette eut l'impression qu'elle allait vivre le moment le plus difficile de toute sa courte vie.

Adrien n'en menait pas large. Il était à sa hauteur et tous les deux fixaient d'un air perdu la poignée de la porte. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait les attendre de l'autre côté et c'était bien ça le plus angoissant.

Le jeune garçon avala sa salive, il donna une œillade à sa voisine avant de se jeter à l'eau pour eux.

\- Bon, souffla le blond.

Il leva le bras et abaissa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. Le blond passa devant. Marinette sur ses talons, la tête basse, en tentant de se faire toute petite.

Derrière eux, la porte se referma en claquant et les fit sursauter. La brune se retourna pour voir Kim, adosser contre le battant de la porte.

\- Hem, hem !

Alya se tenait debout dans la rangée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air sévère sur le visage. Marinette avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de se camoufler derrière le dos d'Adrien. Maintenant, elle en était sûr, sa dernière heure avait sonné.

\- Salut Marinette ! Salut Adrien ! La voix toute fluette de Rose, brisa la tension ambiante.

Pendant un moment, la brune sourit devant la naïveté de sa camarade. Adrien salua Rose d'un geste de la main, Marinette fit de même, pensant oublier un moment la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! Reprit sèchement la métisse.

Les deux supers-héros se raidirent à nouveau. Marinette ferma les yeux et pria pour que sa chance de Ladybug contrebalance la malchance de son partenaire Chat Noir dans cette histoire.

Alya garda le regard sévère. Elle tapait frénétiquement du pied sur le sol. À croire qu'elle portait un malin plaisir à les tourmenter.

Dans son dos, Chloé poussa un long soupire d'exaspération en posant sa joue dans sa paume.

La métisse se retourna vers elle, furieuse.

\- Chloé, c'est aussi valable pour toi, tu le sais !

La blonde se contenta de hausser les yeux au ciel et de repartir dans l'admiration de sa manucure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Osa demander timidement Adrien.

Marinette tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et l'indignation la plus totale put se lire sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? Avait-elle envie de lui crier.

Il se passe, qu'ils étaient les deux supers-héros de Paris, que toute leur classe connaissait leur identité, et depuis hier soir, certainement tout Paris aussi !

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les deux héros. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alya.

\- Vous avez su nous cacher pas mal de choses, petits cachottiers, commença-t-elle.

Marinette sentait ses jambes trembler et elle pouvait voir Adrien devenir livide. Alya avait son effet sur n'importe qui.

\- Néanmoins, reprit solennellement la jeune fille, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne rien dire.

La brune retint sa respiration un moment. Était-ce possible ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? C'était pour ça qu'elle était restée inaperçue dans la rue ce matin ?

L'émotion commençait à la submerger et elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Toute la classe a juré de ne rien dire. Reprit à son tour Nino.

\- Vous nous avez toujours protégés. Continua Mylène

\- On vous doit bien ça ! Termina Kim en les prenant sous ses bras.

Marinette porta sa main à son cœur. Ça y est, elle pleurait de joie.

Ses prunelles se portèrent dans celles d'Adrien. Le garçon était dans le même état d'euphorie. Il lui lança un grand sourire qui eut dont de la faire rougir.

\- Tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe, restera dans cette classe ! Conclu Alix, un sourire en coin.

Le reste de ses camarades hocha la tête à ses paroles ; même Nathanaël et Juleka, silencieux, dans fond de la salle ; même Chloé et Sabrina, devant, mécontentes.

Marinette se dégagea de Kim et s'avança pour prendre Alya dans ses bras.

-Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle.

La métisse répondit à son accolade, tout aussi émue qu'elle.

\- C'est ce que font les amis !

C'est à ce moment que Madame Bustier rentra dans la classe. Tout le monde stoppa net.

Ses élèves la regardèrent silencieusement. La professeur fit passer un œil inquiet sur eux. Elle remarqua alors les yeux rougit de Marinette.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle de façon générale.

\- Oui, madame ! On est juste heureux de se revoir après la journée mouvementée qu'on a vécue hier ! Lui répondit rapidement Max.

Heureusement, le garçon avait un cerveau toujours en ébullition et il était bien meilleur que Marinette pour trouver des excuses rapidement.

Mme Bustier resta dubitative devant ses explications, mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Elle fit s'asseoir la classe et le cours commença.

Marinette était soulagée. La situation n'était pas du tout gênante. Ses camarades continuaient de se comporter envers elle comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et c'était pour elle, très rassurant. Maintenant, elle le savait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir une discussion avec Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oulalala ! Plus qu'un chapitre et cette histoire sera finit !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapter 5

Chat Noir n'avait pas eut besoins d'avoir un message de la part de sa Lady. Il le savait, ce soir, ils devaient parler.

La journée en cours ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir un moment seul avec elle. Alya l'avait accaparé et assené de questions.

Adrien s'était cependant plu à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il voyait Marinette sous un nouveau jour. Ses traits de caractère, semblables à ceux de Ladybug, étaient maintenant une évidence pour lui.

Et sans le masque, il pouvait porter attention à toute la beauté de son visage.

Le blond secoua la tête pour faire passer ces idées. C'était nouveau et étrange de penser à Marinette de cette manière. Pourtant, il devrait s'y habituer, car sa Lady était encore plus exceptionnelle sans son masque.

Ses jambes balançaient dans le vide, en haut du toit sur lequel il était assit. La journée avait été calme, pas une seule attaque d'akuma n'était en vue.

Il l'entendit agilement atterrir derrière lui et marcher d'un pas léger jusqu'à ses côtés.

En silence, elle vint s'asseoir au bord du toit. Tous les deux regardaient le paysage, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

\- Bonsoir Marinette. Salua le félin.

Il vit les épaules de la rouge se tendre.

La jeune héroïne n'était clairement pas préparée à ça. C'était étrange d'entendre Chat Noir l'appeler par son prénom. Elle aurait du s'en douter pourtant, son équipier prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

Un fin sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réponde à son tour.

\- Bonsoir Adrien.

Le blond sentit son ventre se tordre et ses joues devenir écarlates. C'était une sorte de rêve devenir réalité, que d'entendre sa Lady l'appeler par son prénom, alors qu'il était Chat Noir.

Il est vrai qu'il avait voulu, depuis le début, connaître qui était la jeune fille extraordinaire qui se cachait sous le masque rouge, maintenant qu'il le savait, il désirait prendre le temps de savourer la chose.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle fit de même. Tous deux rougir devant le regard insistant de l'autre, sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

Marinette avait du mal à réaliser que cette situation était bien réelle. Elle avait en face d'elle Adrien. Elle avait su lui parler sans bégayer, elle savait rire avec lui. Ce qu'elle espérait maintenant de tout cœur, c'était d'y arriver également en classe.

Elle s'imaginait rire avec lui en cours, passer du temps avec lui sans bégayer. Enfin Alya allait finir de la charrier ! Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien…

Ses pensées la portèrent vers tous ses camarades. Eux qui l'avaient soutenu durant cette journée, qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos, qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté ou adulé comme une déesse.

\- On a vraiment une classe géniale ! Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Oui, on a beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Répondit Adrien. Même si je pense, qu'Alya y est pour beaucoup dans tout ça !

La remarque eut don de faire rire son équipière. Les choses redevenaient, petit à petit, comme elles avaient toujours étaient entre eux et c'était agréable.

\- Il faudra faire doublement attention à eux.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- Je m'en voudrais beaucoup, s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose à cause d'un akuma.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais ! Le réconforta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Le félin répondit à son geste taquin. C'était bon de retrouver leurs marques.

\- Alya m'a aussi dit, qu'ils nous prendraient les cours, et nous aideraient à couvrir nos absences. C'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoins ! Continua la jeune héroïne.

\- C'est clair que, ce sera toujours mieux que d'avoir à prétexter que ton oiseau imaginaire est malade ! Rit le blond.

Ladybug se renfrogna un moment, avant de répliquer.

\- Tu ne fais pas mieux, je crois ! Renchérit-elle.

Les deux adolescents partirent dans un fou rire, se remémorant toutes les excuses qu'il leur avait fallu trouver pour justifier leurs absences, pendant les attaques d'akuma.

Une fois leur rire tut, un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, mais la ville de Paris ne laissait jamais vraiment place au silence.

Les lumières brillaient dans la nuit, en contre bas ils pouvaient entendre l'agitation de la rue. Des chats errants miaulaient dans un parc au loin, et des pigeons s'étaient regroupés sur le toit d'en face pour passer la nuit.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, commença Adrien, mais j'ai été tellement heureux quand j'ai vu que c'était toi ! Je ne voyais pas meilleure personne que toi pour remplir ce rôle, ma Lady.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait exagérer dans ses compliments parfois.

\- Avoue que tu es juste soulagé que ce ne soit pas Chloé ! Le charia-t-elle en penchant sa tête vers lui.

Mais quand ses yeux se portèrent sur son visage, elle ne vit pas une once de moquerie.

\- Je suis sincère. Répondit le blond convaincu.

Il y avait dans son regard une sincérité, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir très souvent et le nœud dans son ventre se serra un peu plus fort.

Ladybug reprit un air calme, avant de lui répondre à son tour.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je m'attendais à ça, moi non plus, mais je suis contente que ce soit toi, mon chaton !

Délicatement, la brune s'avança jusqu'à lui et déposa un bisou sa joue.

En se reculant, elle put le voir sourire comme un benêt et avoir le rouge aux joues. C'était vraiment elle, qui entrainait cet état chez lui ? Même s'il savait qu'elle était Marinette sous le masque ?

Satisfaite, elle le laissa à sa rêverie avant de venir poser sa tête sur son épaule et de repartir à l'admiration du paysage.

D'abord crispé, elle le sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure des secondes.

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de partager de tels moments. Surtout que, Marinette le reconnaissait, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

Maintenant que plus aucun secret ne les séparaient, elle ne voulait pas se priver d'être enfin proche de Chat Noir.

Le jeune garçon était, pour une fois, à l'aise assit à côté de Ladybug. Lentement, sa main entreprit d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de sa Lady. Quand il n'eut de sa part, aucun acte de rejet, son cœur se fit léger dans sa poitrine.

La lune était haute dans le ciel et pendant un moment ils ne se concentrèrent que sur la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

\- Marinette, commença timidement Adrien, est-ce tu penses, qu'après tout ça, on pourrait devenir plus qu'ami ? Osa-t-il finalement par demander.

La brune frotta un peu plus son visage contre lui, avant de souffler sa réponse dans le creux de son cou.

\- Qui sait chaton… qui sait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Bonus

Alya était assise sur le trottoir en face de l'école. Un tic nerveux ne cessait de faire bouger sa jambe. La tête entre les mains, ses yeux fixaient anxieusement le bâtiment du collège.

Nino avait beau passer une main rassurante sur ses épaules, rien ne la calmait.

Elle respirait lentement, tentant d'oublier l'agitation qui était autour d'elle.

D'ordinaire, lors de l'attaque d'un akuma, elle aurait été la première sur le terrain, à tenter d'avoir la meilleure photo des deux supers-héros en action. Cette fois-ci pourtant, l'attaque d'akuma n'avait absolument rien d'existant pour elle.

-Alya…

La voix douce de Nino lui fit lentement tourner la tête.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui, espérant une nouvelle fois la calmer.

Leurs deux amis sont là dedans. Leurs deux amis sont les deux supers-héros de Paris. Alya avait cru penser que découvrir l'identité secrète de Ladybug, lui aurait apporté une certaine satisfaction, mais au finale, c'était un plus grand stress qu'autre chose.

Une tornade de coccinelles vola autour du collège, qui retrouva son état initiale et Alya, tout comme Nino, sentit enfin ses muscles se détendre.

Ils se levèrent de la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient, pour rejoindre le reste de leur classe, devant leur professeur.

Dans un coin de son champ de vision, elle les aperçu.

Les deux héros sont là. Ils n'ont rien et ils font comme-ci rien ne venaient de se passer.

Leur professeur leur parla, mais Alya n'y prêta pas du tout attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Adrien et Marinette.

La main de Nino se glissa dans la sienne et ils se comprirent en un instant. Tous deux étaient soulagés que leurs amis n'aient rien.

Lorsque leur professeur les congédia, la métisse essaya de courir après Marinette, mais la brune était bien trop rapide. Elle se faufila au milieu de la foule et disparu de sa vue.

Alya retourna sur ses pas. La foule avait commencé à se disperser et certains de ses camarades commençaient à partir chez eux.

\- Où vous allez comme ça ? Les interpella-t-elle.

Kim se retourna en haussant les épaules.

\- On rentre chez nous.

\- Non, non, non ! Statua la journaliste, en remuant son index devant elle. Personne ne rentre chez lui pour le moment.

\- Qui es-tu pour nous donner des ordres ? Lui renvoya Chloé.

\- Et bien, Mademoiselle Bourgeois, je suis ta suppléante délégué ! Comme Marinette n'est pas là, c'est moi qui prends les rênes !

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle murmura, rancunière, mais ne bougea pas de sa place pour autant.

\- Maintenant, suivez-moi ! Ordonna la métisse.

Quelques plaintes s'élevèrent au milieu du groupe, pour autant, personne n'osa tenir tête à Alya et tous se mirent docilement à la suivre.

La jeune fille les conduisit dans un parc, pas très loin de leur collège. Ils s'assirent dans un coin tranquille, en rond, les uns en face des autres.

Maintenant que l'euphorie était retombée, ils étaient tous silencieux, se regardaient en chien de faïence et aucun n'osaient parler le premier. Parce que, malgré tout, ils savaient quel allait être le sujet abordé et ce qu'ils venaient de vivre leur paraissait tellement surnaturel.

Alya finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous.

-Je pense qu'il faut parler. Sa voix manquait d'assurance et elle faisait traîner ses phrases. Sérieusement, de ce qui s'est passé en classe, tout à l'heure.

Les élèves se dévisagèrent un par un.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez encore rien dit à personne ? Demanda-t-elle de façon générale.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Alya posa une main sur son cœur, soulagée.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite, devant l'air dédaigneux de Chloé.

\- Chloé tu n'as rien dit ? Rassure-moi.

Cette fois-ci c'est Nino qui avait parlé, mais la blonde ne lui donna pas plus d'attention qu'elle en donnait quelques minutes auparavant à Alya.

La métisse sentit la colère monter en elle.

-Chloé, tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle ! Explosa-t-elle. Est-ce que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

La blonde fit volte face.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'aucun d'entre vous, et je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question ! Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Chloé… Grogna Alya.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Souffla la fille du maire.

\- Enfin Chloé, il ne faut pas le dire !

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille devinrent sévères. La métisse ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- Bien sûr que je ne compte pas le dire ! S'énerva Chloé. Adrien est mon ami ! As-tu seulement idée, de ce que lui ferait subir son père si cela venait à ce savoir !?

Sa voix était montée dans les aiguë et elle pointait d'un doigt accusateur vers sa camarade.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent surpris, Alya la première. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient la blonde s'énerver autant, pour autre chose que sa propre cause.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Chloé croisa de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de murmurer quelques paroles.

\- Par contre pour Marinette…

\- ON NE DIRA RIEN NON PLUS SUR MARINETTE ! Répliqua immédiatement la métisse.

\- C'est bon les filles, calmez-vous ! Intervint posément Nino.

Les deux collégiennes continuèrent à se fusiller du regard pendant un moment, avant que, finalement, l'un d'entre eux parmi le groupe prenne la parole pour casser la tension ambiante.

\- Alors, c'est décidé ? Demanda Alix.

\- Bien sûr que c'est décidé ! Intervint Kim.

\- Alya a raison. Murmura Rose. Il ne faut rien dire à personne, cela pourrait les mettre en danger.

\- On l'a répéter plusieurs fois, ils nous ont tout le temps sauvé la mise, on leur doit bien ça ! Conclut Max.

Dans son coin, Chloé lâcha un soupir contrarié.

Alya se retourna vers elle, l'air rancunier.

-Ecoute Chloé, commença-t-elle calmement. Tu es peut-être déçue que Ladybug soit Marinette, mais il va falloir t'y habituer ! En attendant, tu comprends aussi bien que nous, qu'on ne peut pas dévoiler ce qu'on sait à tout Paris.

Le visage de la blonde tomba un peu plus bas.

\- Je sais… Finit-elle par capituler d'une petite voix.

Le groupe resta encore un moment à discuter. Chacun appuyait le fait qu'ils devaient à présent, eux aussi, protéger en quelque sorte leurs camarades.

La classe finit par se séparer et tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Alya resta un moment de plus avec Nino, sur un banc du parc.

\- Tu penses que je devrais à nouveau essayer de l'appeler ? Ma pauvre petite doit être paniquée ! S'inquiétait la métisse. Je suis sûr qu'elle va passer sa soirée à se morfondre.

Pour la énième fois, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et tenta de joindre sa meilleure amie.

Nino lui retira délicatement le portable des mains et stoppa sa jambe qui bougeait nerveusement.

\- Alya, sourit-il, je suis tout aussi angoissé que toi, mais harceler Marinette ne t'amènera à rien. On leur parlera demain, à tête reposée.

La métisse le regarda avec des grands yeux admiratifs.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Je ne suis pas calme ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis totalement paniqué ! Marinette est une fille que je connais depuis la maternelle et Adrien mon meilleur ami ! Maintenant je sais qu'ils passent leur journée à risquer leur vie pour sauver Paris. Je suis en total panique mec !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Nino s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

Alya le regardait surprise. Pour elle, Nino était le garçon le plus décontracté de toute la classe et, c'était étrange et intéressant de le voir ainsi.

\- Mais je sais que les appeler un milliard de fois ne nous apportera rien. Il vaut mieux prendre les choses plus posément.

La métisse acquiesça à ses paroles.

\- Et je pense que, dans l'ombre, on peut les aider ! Termina Nino avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille sourit et Nino fut satisfait. Il avait réussit à la détendre un peu. Elle souffla un bon coup et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Fermant les yeux un moment, elle se laissa bercer pas la respiration calme et rassurante de son ami.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, continua-t-elle, cela va enfin permettre à Marinette de parler correctement à Adrien ! Ils finiront par sortir ensemble, puis ils se marieront, auront trois enfants, et…

\- Alya ! La stoppa Nino.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui et faisant papillonner ses paupières.

Le garçon soupira, malgré tout il devait se l'avouer, il avait pensé la même chose.

\- Marinette est en train de déteindre sur toi… Finit par rire le jeune homme.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
